


Love Me Like You

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, you should watch the video for this song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: You and Poe dated ages ago but you broke up. You’ve dated people since but you can’t help but find yourself comparing them to him.





	Love Me Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I love Little Mix. The scene in the video with Perrie on the bike is me @ Poe

You watched as Poe leaned down and whispered something in one of the mechanic’s ears. You felt your heart break a little and you looked away to focus on the ship you were currently fixing. You had broken up with Poe over a year ago and it still hurt. You were just two very different people, you were always arguing and you barely saw each other. By now it was already too late to realise you had fallen in love with him.

You had tried to date since Poe but with every guy you were with, you kept comparing them to Poe. It was always the minor details about the guys you were with that bugged you. You cursed the day Poe Dameron entered into your life and your heart.

* * *

The first guy you had dated was a pilot commander from a different squadron. He was a good pilot and he was very proud of his own ship. He would often tell you about missions he went on with it. You loved those stories, they were great but Poe’s were better. You loved Poe’s ship and you definitely loved things that happened in it. Your relationship with the pilot only lasted three weeks.

The second guy you dated was a doctor. Whenever you both managed to get some free time he would take you on dates around the base. There wasn’t much to do, you were in a war after all, and it always ended up in the same place. Which was his bedroom. Except you never went further than kissing. Once again you find yourself comparing him to Poe Dameron. Everytime you were with Poe he could either be sweet and loving or nasty and dominant. You loved both. He never hurt you or made you feel horrible, especially since you were just the same. It’s what you wanted out of the physical side of a relationship. It didn’t help that Poe was in the med bay every day, flirting with everything that moved and breathed. Your relationship with the doctor only lasted two weeks.

* * *

You had collapsed into bed, not bothering to change out of your clothes, tired out from the extra ships you had to work on today. One of the mechanics had called in sick and so had Poe Dameron. You turned over to lie on your side. You didn’t understand why it made you feel so blue so you just put it down to the fact you were jealous. When you finally dragged yourself to the shower your mind drifted to the guys you had been with. You liked them they liked you what was the problem? The problem was that you were still hooked on Poe. That you were holding them to a certain standard. None of them had a clue on how they can love you. Unlike an ace pilot you once knew. They were only boys compared to Poe. It wasn’t until you got out of the shower that you realised it’s really because you are still in love with Poe.

* * *

The third and last guy you dated worked in communications. It was your longest relationship and you had broken up with him two days ago. The last straw was during the meeting about Starkiller. You couldn’t help but focus on Poe. You had always loved it when was in commander mode. It was a whole different side to him. He was always so happy and loved to laugh all the time but when he was working it was a whole new person.

You sighed and got in bed. Maybe sleep would give you some peace from Poe. Of course he wouldn’t. Your dreams were nothing but him.

* * *

You were leaving your room when you bumped into someone. You were about to yell at them for being in your way and how it was too damn early for this until you noticed it was Poe Dameron you had walked into.

“Hey.” Poe said. You couldn’t read the expression on his face but you saw something in his eyes. You just couldn’t put a finger on what it was.

“Hey yourself.” You both stood there, not moving and not saying anything.

“So.”

“So.”

You and Poe laughed nervously as you spoke at the same time.

“You first.”

“So uh how is that guy you were dating?” Poe was trying to be casual with you and trying to keep any sort of emotion out of his voice. You didn’t know it but he felt the same way as you did.

“Oh fine I guess, we aren’t together anymore so I don’t know really.” You ran a hand through your hair and looked at the floor. You could feel your heart breaking. You wanted to scream and shout about how you felt right now but you didn’t think it was the right time.

Poe’s heart started racing. You weren’t with anyone. This could be his chance but it could also ruin anything between you and him more.

“Can we be friends again?”

“We are friends Poe.”

“No I mean friends like we used to be, like before we……” Poe trailed off.

“That sounds good.” You said. You wanted him to finish that sentence, to say you were together at some point.

“Yeah?” Poe felt like his heart was lifting and the day was brighter.

“Yeah. I’ll be working all day but maybe we can see each other after, you know?” You smiled at him. “I mean as friends obviously.” You laughed nervously

“Sounds good i’ll see you later.” With that you and Poe parted ways.

Maybe this would be a chance for you both to be together again but being friends with Poe was always a good thing too.


End file.
